kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Nadeshiko Misaki
Kamen Rider Nadeshiko (仮面ライダーなでしこ, Kamen Raidā Nadeshiko)is one of three movie-exclusive Riders in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. Nadeshiko Misaki Nadeshiko Misaki (美咲 撫子, Misaki Nadeshiko) is a mysterious girl that fell from the sky and fell into Gentaro's arms and heart during Amanogawa High School's culture festival. She is rather quiet and observant, usually only repeating only what others say. Nadeshiko had grown close and fond of Gentaro during all the time they spent together. When Zodiarts attacked and Gentaro became Kamen Rider Fourze, Nadeshiko assumed her own Rider form, which shocked Gentaro. In a fight with the Horoscopes Virgo Zodiarts, the two Riders drove her off with a combination attack. However, it is later revealed that Nadeshiko is not human, she is actually the human form of a substance known as SOLU that copied the appearance of the real Nadeshiko Misaki, and had demostrated this by taking off her helmet to show she can withstand the vacuum of space. She also created the Mega Burgermeal after looking at the original one, who was cautiously looking at her. The Rider Club made Nadeshiko turn back into SOLU and handed her to Foundation X without realizing that they were looking for her. Nadeshiko escapes thanks to Gentaro, who knows that Nadeshiko isn't human, but would like to pursue a relationship. However, Foundation X was not leaving without the SOLU, and attacked Nadeshiko and Gentaro, both of which transform into their Rider forms. In the chaos, Nadeshiko gets captured and is turned back into plain SOLU by Lem Kannagi. She is turned into the SOLU Switch for Kannagi to become the Super Galaxy King. In her final moments as a corperal being, however, she creates the Rocket Super-1 Switch for Gentaro, which allowed him to use Rocket States to finish off the Dragon Mutamit. During the fight with the Super Galaxy King in Earth's orbit on the Exodus, Nadeshiko's feelings for Gentaro allowed him and Kamen Rider OOO to defeat the Super Galaxy King by keeping the monster from damaging Fourze when he made the mistake of using an attack fueled by the SOLU Switch. At the end, she and Gentaro have one final moment together in Gentaro's mind, before she leaves as a sentient energy being with no physical form. At a train station, Gentaro sees the real Nadeshiko but she doesn't notice him but was cheered up by the Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider Nadeshiko As a living mass of SOLU, Nadeshiko can copy the appearance and functions of things and sometimes improve them. Seeing Gentaro become Fourze, Nadeshiko became Kamen Rider Nadeshiko in order to fight with him. Her Rider Kick is called the Nadeshiko Rocket Kick, which is a heel kick propelled by the Rocket Switch. She can also preform the Double Rider Rocket Punch with Fourze. Nadeshiko Driver After seeing Gentaro become Fourze, Nadeshiko created her own Rider System known as the Nadeshiko Driver. Like the Fourze Driver, it is compatible with the Astro Switches but can only use the ones that attach to the arms (Circle Basement and Square Basement). Trivia *Nadeshiko is named after Yuriko Misaki, only her last name uses different kanji. *Not only is she the first school girl Kamen Rider, she's the first female Kamen Rider in existance to keep her actual name as her Rider Alias, her name being Nadeshiko Misaki (the first male Rider use its own name is Shin from Shin Kazamatsuri). "Nadeshiko" is a Japanese term used to praise the unadorned, clean beauty of a Japanese woman. **Also, "Nadeshiko" literally means "Dianthus". *Nadeshiko's Rider Kick is based on the heel kick used by Homare Sawa during the FIFA Women's World Cup. *She is also Technically the first Extra Turestrial Kamen Rider. Category:Female Riders Category:Fourze Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Rider warrior who has died originally